marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron Parker ( Earth-1610)
Cameron Parker aka Shadowdog is the son of Ultimate Kitty Pride and Ultimate Peter Parker and Brother of May Parker well being part of the Young Ultimates. History Cameron is 3 years younger then his sister and his powers manifested at age 14 when he was sleeping. Cameron became the partner of Spider-Girl as he wanted to get some experience before joining the Young Ultimates. He had know his sister was Spider-Girl when she unmasked in the backyard. Apperence and Costume Cameron has Caucasian skin and brown hair. Cameron wears a spider-man type jumpsuit with a Shadowcat mask but the main part is all black and the gloves and boots are yellow. Powers Cameron is a mutant Phasing/Intangibility: Shadowdog possessed the ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing his atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which he was moving. In this way she and the object through which he was passing could temporarily merge without interacting, and each was unharmed when Shadowdog had finished passing through the object. This process was called "phasing." When Shadowdog was phasing, he was, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, he could shift into a "phasing" state (even if he was not at the time passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through him harmlessly. Shadowdog passed through objects at the same rate of speed at which he was moving before she "entered" it. Selective Intangibility: Allows others to become intangible and make other objects intangible by making them pass through other massive solid objects easily such as buildings, planes, and trains. Air & Water Walking: Using his phasing/intangibility ability, Shadowdog can freely walk on both air and water. In fact, he could use his ability to walk on water and the air from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if he were climbing a staircase. Phasing/Intangibility Extension: From the first use of his phasing power, Shadowdog was able to phase his clothing along with himself. Through practice he learned to phase other objects along with himself without harm to them. He could also enable others to "walk on air" along with him. However, he had to maintain physical contact with the people or objects she phased along with himself for the effect to work with this other person or object. Superhuman Strength: Shadowdog can hyper-dense himself which gives him great super-strength and has part of his fathers super-strength. He has knocked out a man by throwing a water bottle. Superhuman Durability: Shadowdog body is physically tougher and more resistant because he can hyper-dense herself. Sixth Sense: This is the only power that he has that is from his father, Shadowdog has the ability to have precognition of danger like a Sixth. That warns him of impending danger, that sense is not like spider-sense. Category:Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Density Shifting Category:Precognition Category:Earth-1610